Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x - 10}{x + 3} = 7$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $x + 3$ $ -(5x - 10) = 7(x + 3) $ $-5x + 10 = 7x + 21$ $10 = 12x + 21$ $-11 = 12x$ $12x = -11$ $x = -\dfrac{11}{12}$